narutopediasrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakaši Hatake
Kakaši Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) je 6. Hokage iz sela skrivenog u lišću i jedan o glavnih protagonista mange i anime Naruto. Mnogi fanovi smatraju da manga i anima Naruto treba da nosi i Kakašijevo ime. Pozadina Kakaši je sin Sakumoa Hatakea, čoveka poznatog kao Beli očnjak Konohe(sela lišća). Otac mu je izvršio samoubistvo zbog neuspele misije i gadjenja seljana.Neki smatraju da je razlog zašto Kakaši nosi masku to što je živa slika svoga oca. Kakaši je kao vrlo mlad maturirao na nindža akademiji. Bio je član tima koji je predvodio Narutov otac, Minato Namikaze. Za vreme čunin ispita tim Minato se u grupnoj borbi suočio sa gaevim timom. Kasnije u borbi jedan na jedan Kakaši je pobedio Gaia i postao čunin. Za vreme trećeg rata njegov tim je dobio zadatak da digne most u vazduh, medjutim devojka iz njegovog tima Rin je bila oteta. Kakaši i njegov drug Obito Učiha odlaze za neprijateljima i u borbi Kakaši kome je jedan neprijatelj prethodno povredio levo oko udara zbog svog mrtvog ugla u zid. Neprijatelj izaziva lavinu stena, i Obito se potura umesto Kakašija, i potom ga zgnječi stena celu njegovu desnu stranu tela. Obito potom moli Rin da kao poklon Kakašiju, koji je tek postao džonin, ona u znak prijateljstva izmedju Njega i Kakašija, presadi levo Obitovo Šaringan oko. Kakaši posle toga koristi Šaringan oko da porazi neprijatelja. Kakaši je usvojio dosta Obitovih izreka, kao i izreku:,,U šinobi svetu oni koji krše pravila su ološ, ali oni koji napuste prijatelje, oni su gori od ološa". Tim 7 Kakaši je dobio zadatak da obučava tri genina za dalji rad i viši nivo. Međutim Kakašijeva obuka nije ista kao kod ostalih. Pre Naruta, Sakure i Saskea bilo je mnogo njih čiji je Sensej bio Kakaši ali svi su pali na njegovom testu, i vraćeni su nazad na akademiju, to je bio Kakašijev sistem rada. Bukvalno bi svi slušali Kakašijeva naređenja, što ih je dovelo do poraza. Jedino su Saske, Naruto i Sakura prekršili njegovo naređenje što je upravo i bio cilj tog "testa" za dalji prolazak. Kakaši je veoma brzo zavoleo svoje učenike i jako je pazio na njih što je bio slučaj sa zemljom talasa, podjednako ih je štitio od Zabuze, jer nije želeo da i oni završe kao njegov tim. Kakaši je često kasnio da okupljenje tima, što bi jako iznerviralo Sakuru i Naruta. Nakon odlaska Saskea kod Oročimarua, tim je ostao manjak člana, ali ga je ubrzo zamenio Sai. Ličnost Iako zbog svoje sive kose Kakaši deluje kao sredovečan ili stariji čovek, on zapravo ima dvadeste pet do dvadeset sedam godina. Kada nije u borbi Kakaši ima opušten izgled lica, sa očima poluzatvorenim, držeći ruke u džepu. Medjutim u borbi Kakaši dobija ozbiljan izraz lica.Omiljeni Kakašijev hobi je da čita knjigu "Raj za Flertovanje" koju je napisao Džeraja.On je čak čita u više navrata, stalno iznova. Mnogi fanovi ga obožavaju jer on na tako hladnokrvan i nezainteresovan način pravi smešne situacije. Takođe, mnoge žene obožavaju Kakašija. Kakaši poseduje i svoju osećajnu stranu. On mnogo voli svoje selo i sve njegove stanovnike. Takođe je u više navrata pokazao da je spreman da zaštiti svoje prijatelje po cenu života. Čak i kada je izgubio šaringan, i povratio svoje prvobitno oko, Kakašiju je ostala navika da pokriva levo oko trakom. 'Kakaši i tim sedam' U prvim delovima mange, Kakaši uvidja potencijal Saskea Učihe i uči ga Čidori. Naruto shvatajući važnost dobrog učitelja, moli Kakašija za pomoć oko treninga, ali ga Kakaši odbija nudeći Ebisu senseja da ga trenira. Razlog zašto Kakaši nije trenirao Naruta je jer je primetio u Saskeu veći potencijal. Ipak posle Saskeovog odlaska iz Sela lišća u drugom delu mange Kakaši shvata da Naruto poseduje dosta talenta. Ipak pre Narutovog odlaska Džeraja je zamolio Kakašija da kao moćniji nindža on brine o Narutovom treningu, dok se Kakaši brine o Saskeu, usled opasnosti od Akackija. Za Sakuru, Kakaši misli da ima veoma visoku inteligenciju i posebno je pohvalio to što je tokom Invazije ona bila medju malo genina Narutovog godišta ali i medju malo posmatrača, koja je deaktivirala Kabutov gendžicu. Rivalitet izmedju Gaia i Kakašija Kakašijev rival i najbolji prijatelj je Moćni Gai(Maito Gai, ili engl, Might Guy). Gai koristi svaku priliku da se takmiči sa Kakašijem, a Kakaši ga vrlo često hvata na fazon hladnokrvnog tipa, što Gaja izludjuje. Često jedan drugom postavljaju izazove što Kakaši prihvata ravnodušno a Gaj se time oduševljava. Za sada je rezulta za Gaj 50 pobeda i 49 poraza a za Kakašija 49 pobeda i 50 poraza. Sposobnosti Kakaši je smatran genijem jer je maturirao na akademiji sa 5 godina, postao čunin sa 6, a džonin sa samo 13 godina takođe je dugo bio pripadnik ANBU jedinica. Kakaši je poznat kao nindža duplikant, jer je kopirao preko 1000 tehnika. Kakaši je svetski poznat nindža i verovatno najači džonin u selu skrivenom u lišću, jednom je bio nominovan za Hokagea što je i postao. Pejn je pokušao da ubije Kakašije jer je mislio da bi on mogao da preti Akacukievim planovima u budućnosti.Naruto je u drugom delu primetio da je Kakaši pametniji od Šikamarua, da ima bolji taidžicu od Rok Lija i da koristi bolje Šaringan od Saskea. Tajdžicu Kakšijev tajdžicu je na visokom nivou. To je dokaza uspevši da se ravnopravno bori sa protivnicima ko što su : Itači, Kisame, Zabuza, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pejn i mnogi drugi. Ima veoma brze reflekse što mu daje njegov Šaringan. On je odličan u korišćenju oružja svih vrsta. Može da rukuje mačevima kao neki od 7 Mačevalaca Magle. Mogao je da barata sa raznim vrstama mačeva i šurikena. Kakši je takođe jedan od najbržih nindža ikada. Nindžicu Kakaši je vrlo vešt u nindžicuu. On ima ogroman arsenal bojnih tehnika(preko 1000) koje je uspeo da Iskopira svojim Šaringanom. Može da koristi svih 5 elemenata čakre što mogu retki šinobiji. Može da koristi džicu prizivanja i da pozove borbene pse(Ninken). Ove pse koristi kako bi tragao za neprijateljem ili kako bi ga napao njima. Jedina tehnika koju nije iskopiro je Čidori(Cvrkut 1000 ptica). Kakaši je stvorio ovu tehniku koja koristi munjevitu čakru koncentrisanu u dlan da bi usmrtila protivnika. Zahteva ogromnu brzinu i jaku čakru. Kakaši je kreirao i jaču verziju ove tehnike pod imenom Rajkiri(Sečivo Munje) koja zahteva bolju kontrolu čakre i tako je veća verovatnoća da će protivnik umreti. U prvom delu može da koristi Rajkiri 4 puta na dan a u drugom delu čak 7 puta. Kakaši je razvio i mnoge druge varijacije ove tehnike kako bi je ojačao i povećao njene razorne moći. Nakon toliko godina provedenih u Timu Minato, Kakaši je naučio da koristi Rasengan. On je jedini šinobi koji može da koristi i Rasengan i Čidori. Dojdžicu Šaringan Kakaši je postao naširoko poznat po svom Šaringanu. Dobijo je nadimak Kakaši Šaringan Ratnik i''' Nindža Duplikant'. U glavnom svoj Šaringan(koji je dobio ood Obita) koristi za kopiranje drugih tehnika ili za stvarnje Demonskih Iluzija(''Magen). Čak je i Itači pohvalio njegevo korišćenje Šaringana rekavši :"Za nekog ko nije iz Učiha klan, savladao si Šaringan dobro. Ipak, pošto nisi Učiha nedostaje ti naša snaga a to je nešto što ne možeš da kopiraš". ]] Mangekjo Šaringan ]] U drugom delu Kakaši može da koristi Mangekjo Šaringan. Međutim, on mu prilično otežava jer nemože da ga koristi puno jer bi rizikovao zamaranje očiju i oštećenje vida(poput Itačija). Jedan od razloga za to je činjenica da on nije član Učiha klana. Pomoću Mangekja, Kakši koristi Kamui da prebaci svoje protivnike u Kamui dimenziju.Ovom tehnikom je uspeo da pokida ruku Demonske Statue. Kasnije, Kakaši(uz pomoć Obita) uspeva da probudi Mangekjo Šaringan u oba oka i stabilizuje svoj pefektan Susano. Tada dobija nove moći kao što su Kamui šurikeni(oružje koje koristi njegov Susano). Ostale sposobnosti Kakaši je poznavao i tehnike pešaćenja. Uspeo je da zauzda Saskeov znak kletve svojim pešaćenjem kletve. Takođe poseduje veliku izdržljivost što je pokazao u borbi sa Itačijem kada je posle Cukojomija njegov duh ostao skoro netaknut. Njegova duhovna snaga je razumljia s obzirom da je pretrpeo velike traume (smrt oca, Rin i "smrt" Obita ). Inteligencija Naruto je u borbi protiv Kakašija, na početku drugog dela, rekao da je Kakaši inteligentniji od Šikamarua. Kakaši ima izvanredno znane o šinobi svetu i uvek je upoznat sa svojim protivnikom. Tokom borbe sa Pejnom Kakaši je pokazeo izuzetnu veštinu u taktičkom planiranju poteza. Pozadina ]] ''Prvi Deo '' Napočetku prvog dela, Kakaši je dobio da nadgleda tri genina Naruto, Saskea i Sakuru. Iruka je objasnio da je tim oformljen na osnovu ocena na akademiji, Saske kao najbolji i Naruto kao najgori učenik, ali u drugom delu se ispostavlja da je Saske dodeljen Kakašiju zbog slične prošlosti koje su imali, a Naruto zbog devetorepe lisice. ]] Prva velika misija na koju je tim kakaši (tim 7) poslat jeste da bezbedno prevedu Tazunu, graditelja mostova u drugu zemlju. U toj misiji, Kakaši se sukobljava sa odbeglim nindžom sela magle, Zabuzom, posle njihove prve borbe, Zabuzu spašava njegov saborac Haku, dok Kakaši posle borbe pada u nesvest i neko vreme se kreće pomoću štaka. Za vreme dok se njih dvojica oporavljaju, Saske, Naruto i Sakura naporno treniraju kako bi se spremili za borbu sa Zabuzom. Sledeća borba se događa na mostu i u toj borbi Kakaši pobeđuje, a Zabuza gine poreći se protiv čoveka koji ga je unajmio da napadne Tazunu. Osećaju ći se da su njegovi učenici spremni za čunin ispit on ih kao genine početnike prijavljuje. Njegovi učenici uspešno prelaze prve dve faze ispita, dok preliminarnu fazu prelaze Saske (porazio Joroija) i Naruto(porazio Kibu), a Sakurina borba se završava nereeno sa Ino. Posle Saskeovog meča, odvodi ga u posebnu prostoriju u kojoj koristi tehniku pečaćenja da zapečati znak kletve, ovde se sreće sa Oročimaruom, kojem preti da će ga napasti ukoliko se približi, Oročimaru odlazi, a Kakaši oseća olakšanje jer nije morao da ukrstio sečivo sa jednim o senina. Kasnije se suočava i sa Kabutom koji je pokušao da ubije Saskea, dok je ovaj bio u komi. Za vreme pauze između preliminarne faze i trećeg dela, Kakaši trenira Saskea i uči ga Čidori. Tokom invazije na selo lišća borio se sa velikim brojem šinobija, čak su se on i Gai takmičili ko će više protivnika da pobedi. Takođe, pozvao je Pakuna i zajedno sa Sakurom, Šikamaruom i Narutom poslao ih da pomognu Saskeu u borbi sa Garom. Dolaskom dva misteriozna šinobija u selo, Kakaši shvata da se nešto čudno dešava i šalje Asumu i Kurenai da to provere. Kada shvati da je jedan od dva šinobija Itači Učiha, Kakaši i sam ulazi u borbu, ali ga Itači lako savladava i ostavlja onesposobljenim svojim Cukujomijem. Kasnije Cunade koristi svoje tehnike da ga izleči. Kasnije je zaustavio Saskeovu i Narutovu borbu na krovu bolnice, dok je pokušao da zaustavi njihovu borbu u dolini kraja, ali je zatekao Naruta kako leži na zemlji, dok je Saske pobedio i napustio selo. ''Drugi Deo '' ]] Posle dve i po godine, Naruto se vraća u selo i Kakašiju pokljanja novo izdanje njegove omiljene knjige. Po povratku Naruta u selo, Cunade ih zajedno sa Sakurom šalje na misiju da spasu kazekagea, koga je oteo Akacki. Po dolasku u selo peska, Kakaši kreće u praćene članova Akackija, dok se njihovom timu pridružuje Čijo (baba Sasorija inače člana Akacki organizacije. Susreću se sa "Itačijem" i posle borbe uspevaju da ga pobede, nadajući se da će se tako Saske vratiti u selo. Međutim, ispostavlja se da ovo nije Itači već džonin sela peska, koji je inače bio Sasorijev špijun, a imao 30% Itačijeve snage. Pronalaze Akacki bazu i zajedno sa Timom Gai, koji je u međuvremenu poslat kao pojačanje, probijaju barijeru, ali je već kasno, Gara je mrtav. Sakura i Čijo ostaju da se suoče sa Sasorijem, dok Naruto i Kakaši odlaze u poteru za Deidarom, drugim članom akackija. Kakaši svojim Kamuiem uspeva da mu odstrani jednu ruku i na kraju ga skoro i pobede, ali Deidara uspeva da ih prevari i pobegne. Čijo koristi posebni nindžicu, da oživi Garu dajući svoj sopstveni život. Zbog velike iscrpljenosti, Kakaši završava u bolnici, dok na njegovo mesto kao vođa tima 7 dolazi Jamato, a tim dobija još jednog člana Saia. Posle Oročimaruove "smrti" i Saskeovog odlaska, Kakaši je zajedno sa Jamatom, Narutom, Saiem, Sakurom, Kibom, Šinom i Hinatom poslat da uhvati Itačija, jer veruju da će tako uhvatiti i Saskea koji je krenuo na Itačija. Na putu se isprečava Tobi, koji im odvlači pažnju dok Saske i Itači ne završe svoju borbu, kada se borba završi Tobi odlazi, a Kakaši i ostatak tima stižu kasno i neuspevaju da vrate Saskea nazad u selo. Za vreme pejnove invazije, Kakaši se borio sa najačim telom, koje je Nagato kontrolisao, ali je i pored dobre borbe izgubio. Kako bi spasao Čodžija, iskoristio je poslednju količinu svoje čakre i potom umro. U svetu mrtvih, se sreće sa svojim ocem, Belim očnjakom sela lišća, kasnije ga Nagato oživljava kao i sve one koje je tokom invazije ubio. Posle saznanja da raikage želi da ubije Saskea, Naruto odlučuje da ode i poseti raikagea kako bi ga zamolio da to ne uradi, Kakaši i Jamato ga prate u ovoj odluci i oni odlaze u zemlju gvožđa gde će se raikage naći zbog kage sastanka. Sreču se sa raikageom ali ne uspevaju da promene njegovu odluku, oni potom odsedaju u motelu u zemlji gvožđa, potom se pojavljuje Tobi, koji im govori o Učihama, Sendžuima i Mudracu šest staza. U zemlju gvožđa dolazi i Sakura zajedno sa Saiem, Kibom i Lijem. Sakura saopštava Narutu da ga voli i da Saske nije bitan jer je postao s rangirani kriminalac, potom Sakura odlazi. Sai uspeva da napravi klon i govori svoje viđene Sakurinih osećanja. Govori da Sakura ipak i dalje voli Saskea i da želi da ga ubije, kako ne bi tonuo dublje u tamu. Kakaši ostavlja Naruto i Jamata i ide da spase Sakuru. Sakura je u međuvremenu onesposobila svoj tim i srela se sa Saskeom, koji pokušava da je ubije, ali je Kakaši spasava. Potom Kakaši stupa u borbu sa Saskeom i primoran je da koristi svoj Mangekjo šaringan, Saske ponovo pokušava da ubije Sakuru, ali je ovog puta Naruto spasava. Posle razgovora između Saskea i Naruta, svako odlazi na svoju stranu i zaklinju se da će se boriti jedan protiv drugog. Po povratku u selo lista, Kakaši razgovara sa starešinama sela o Danzovoj smrti, na sastanku sa feudalnim lordom zemlje vatre, odlučeno je da Kakaši postane šesti hokage. Pre nego što uspevaju to da mu kažu, Cunade se budi iz kome i vraća se na svoju poziciju Hokagea. Za vreme četvrtog šinobi svetskog rata, Kakaši je smešten u treći odred i to kao njen kapetan. Njegov odred se sukobljava sa prošlom generacijom sedam mačevalaca magle, kao i sa Hakuom, Gariem i Pakurom. Kakaši se direktno bori sa Zabuzom kojeg uspeva da zapečati iz pomoć šinobija iz Nara i Jamanaka klana. Posle Zabuzinog pečaćenja Kakaši preuzima njegov mač Kubikiribočo. Kakaši i Gai kasnije spasavaju Naruta u borbi protiv Tobija. Oni i sami ulaze u borbu sa repatim zverima, kasnije kada Naruto porazi zveri, Kakaši ulazi u borbu sa Tobijem. Pokušava da uništi Gedo statuu kako bi zaustavio njenu transformaciju u Desetorepu zver ali je Tobi prebacuje u drugu dimenziju. On uspeva da u potpunosti analizira Tobijeve tehnike i shvata da su njihov prostorno-vremenski nindžicu povezan, tada prebacuje Naruta u drugu dimenziju koji tada uništava Tobievu masku. Kakaši je u šoku kada shvati da je njegov bivši saborac, Obito zapravo Tobi. Kakaši izlazi iz šoka i odlučuje da zaustavi Obita kako bi zaštitio Naruta. Madara se pojavljuje, Desetorepa je ponovo "stvorena" u nekompletnom obliki i Kakaši je sa svojim prijateljima pred porazom, ali ih savez šinobija spasava. Obito odvlači Kakašija u Kamui dimenziju, gde otpočinje njihova borba, u kojoj je Kakaši pobedio. Obito će uskoro postati Džindžuriki Džubija, ali nakon što ga savez pobedi i Crni Zetsu uđe u Obita, Kakaši će pokušati da ga ubije, međutim Minato ga sprečava. Kada Madra postane Džindžuriki, uzeće Kakašijevo oko. Nakon što Crni Zetsu izdaje Madaru i vraća Kaguju, ona će napasti Sveubijajućim kostima Naruta i Saskea, međutim Obito i Kakaši se isprečuju. Obito spasava i Kakašija i pomaže Kakašiju da probudi Mangekju Šaringan u oba oka. Obito umire, a Kakaši prilično ranjava Kaguju. Na kraju tim 7 pečati Kaguju. Posle kraja serije Nakon Četvrtog Rata Kakaši je postao šesti hokage. Tada je učstvovao na trećem kage samitu koji je govorio o problemu 2 meseca koja su od jednom stajala na nebu. Svoju titulu je kasnije predao Narutu koji je postao sedmi hokage. Zanimljivosti *Kakaši je medju top deset omiljenih likova iz mange u Japanskom popularity pool. On čak dospeva medju prvih pet odmah iza Saskea i Naruta, a jednom je čak bio i prvi. * Kišimoto je naveo da je imao više imena za Kakašija kao što su: Kuba, Kama, Botan, Enoki i Kakaši, na kraju se dvoumio izmedju Kakaši i Enoki i izabrao je Kakaši. *U prvom filmu Kakaši uspeva da kopira ledeni stil. *Kakaši je naveo da Saske veoma podseća na njega. *Kakaši je dva puta bio preporučen za Hokagea. *Prvi je nindža koji je ovladao i Rasenganom i Čidorijem. *Кišimoto je u početku hteo da prestavi Kakašija kao naslovnog lika posle Naruta, ali se predomislio jer bi to bacilo u senku ostale članove tima 7. Category:Likovi Category:Protagonista